Complicité inattendue
by Hivana
Summary: Une sortie orchestrée par Kaname et qui se voulait romantique mais Sosuke sera toujours Sosuke.


**Complicité inattendue**

Genre: humour, romance, léger lime.

Description:  
Une sortie orchestrée par Kaname et qui se voulait romantique mais Sosuke sera toujours Sosuke.

Crédits:  
Fan fiction basée sur l'œuvre originale de Shoji Gatoh, Full metal panic.

Note de l'auteur:  
Si l'on devait situer ce petit bout d'histoire de manière chronologique, il aurait sa place à la suite de la première saison. C'est un peu cousu de fil blanc mais pas bien méchant. Merci à vous, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. 

—"On va rester comme ça encore longtemps ?" Demanda t-elle, un brin d'exaspération dans la voix.

—"Je suis désolé Chidori, je n'avais absolument pas prévu cela!"

Sosuke choisit de ne pas se confondre plus longtemps en excuses, et gardait son calme légendaire bien que le ton de la jeune fille annonçait qu'elle perdrait bientôt patience, et préféra se concentrer sur les commandes du tableau de bord alors qu'elle soupirait d'un air lassé à présent.

Étrangement Al, l'A.I. de l'Arbalest, s'était subitement tu et la console ne daignait plus rien afficher de correct, les plongeant ainsi dans une quasi-obscurité et un immobilisme total. Et ce, en pleine mer et a plusieurs kilomètres de la base. Fort heureusement, et étonnement d'ailleurs, quelques fonctions de survie tel que le niveau d'oxygène ou l'éclairage de secours étaient restées en marche.

—"C'est... c'est absolument la première fois que cela arrive, je ne comprends pas." Fini par avouer Sosuke d'une voix troublée par son incapacité à arranger les choses.

La jeune fille se croisa les bras sur la poitrine mais la promiscuité avec son hôte, alors se trouvait assise sur ses genoux dans la cabine de pilotage de l'AS ne lui permit par de rester ainsi bien longtemps sans l'incommoder dans ses tentatives de remettre le système de propulsion en marche. Mais il ne se plaignit de rien.

—"J'espère que tu n'est pas en train de me faire le coup de la panne."

—"Oui c'est certainement une panne. Mais pourtant les vérifications de cet après-midi étaient concluantes."

Elle soupira, comprenant qu'il s'agissait certainement d'une expression qui lui était inconnue autrement qu'au premier degré.

Au bout d'un moment, il sembla baisser les bras et s'excusa une fois encore.

—"Et que fait-on ? L'on ne va pas rester coincé ici toute la nuit ? Si ?"

—"Je vais lancer un message d'appel à l'aide sur fréquence courte sécurisée. Apparemment, c'est la seule qui marche encore. Comme nous ne sommes pas très éloignés de la côte de Mérida et, par conséquent de la base, une patrouille finira par nous capter et tout rentrera dans l'ordre."

—"Et si personne ne nous entend ?"

—"Des recherches se mettront en marche dès qu'ils s'apercevront de notre sortie. Ce qui ne saurait tarder. Dans tous les cas, il n'y a rien à craindre."

Il se voulait rassurant et rien dans sa voix n'exprimait le contraire.

—"Oui, mis à part que nous sommes coincés a deux dans une boite de conserve d'un mètre carré."

Sosuke enregistra le message d'appel à l'aide, mentionnant son matricule, leur position exacte et précisant la présence de Kaname avec lui afin que tout soit mis en œuvre pour les ramener le plus rapidement possible. Il mit en marche le système de répétition automatique puis coupa le son afin que son invitée ne soit encore plus agacée par ce message lancé en boucle. Un voyant lumineux situé à la gauche du pilote s'alluma et se mit à clignoter à chaque nouvel envoi, c'est à dire, environ toutes les quinze secondes.

Kaname était présentement assise le plus sagement possible -c'est à dire, sans trop le coller- en travers des cuisses du sergent, le dos du côté droit et donc, face à la diode dont elle remarqua l'activation.

—"Ca là, ca veut dire que ca envoie ?"

—"Oui, il n'y aura pas longtemps à attendre. Tant que le voyant clignote, cela signifie que le message est transmit en boucle. "

—"Bien! Bon hé bien il n'y a plus qu'à attendre."

Elle laissa s'écouler quelques secondes de silence puis se mit à bouger, prétextant être mal assise. Elle tâcha de se relever mais sa tête cogna légèrement le haut du cockpit et elle du garder les genoux fléchis alors qu'elle tentait de changer de côté

—"Tout va bien Chidori ?" S'inquiéta t-il pour le coup à la tête. Sa voix trembla un instant bien que rien sur son visage ne fit paraître quelque trouble que ce soit.

—"Oui oui."

Elle se frotta le haut du crâne mais finalement n'avait pas vraiment eu mal. Par contre, le dos tourné, elle sourit discrètement. Ce n'était peut être pas très gentil ni fait exprès mais à cause du peu de place dont elle disposait pour se mouvoir, ses fesses s'était innocemment égarées et se pressèrent contre le ventre du pilote pendant toute l'opération. Mais Kaname prit l'air de rien et s'assit de nouveau mais du coté opposé à celui de départ et cachant la diode par sa personne. Ce faisant, son coude rencontra le bouton d'envoi du message et le clignotement cessa.

Afin que Kaname soit installée au mieux lors de leur petite escapade, Sosuke n'avait pas enclenché les harnais de sécurité ni le bouclier de protection intérieure du pilote. Sinon, elle se serait retrouvée désagréablement prise en sandwich entre le tableau de bord et les cinq centimètres de métal lui protégeant habituellement le thorax ainsi que tout l'avant du corps lors des combats. Puisqu'il ne s'agissait que d'une sortie non officielle en zone totalement sécurisée et, qui plus est, surveillée, il n'y avait pas de crainte à avoir.

Plusieurs minutes de silence les enrobèrent encore, parfois entrecoupées de soupirs de la demoiselle. Pas qu'elle sembla fâchée mais elle avait l'air de s'ennuyer. Sosuke, se sentant fautif, n'osait rien ajouter de plus, craignant de l'effrayer ou de l'agacer. Car, il était un peu vrai que la fréquence qu'ils employaient était si rarement utilisée qu'ils ne soient pas entendus avant des heures, voire même qu'ils aient à passer la nuit dans cette mauvaise posture.

Elle lui adressa un regard en coin, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait trouver de si passionnant à fixer ainsi ses écrans éteints de longues minutes durant puis se décida à rompre ce silence pesant.

—"Hé bien, moi qui pensait passer une soirée mémorable. C'est réussi."

—"Je sui d..."

—"Non!" Le coupa t-elle. "Ne t'excuse pas encore une fois. D'ailleurs, c'est de ma faute tout ça. Si je n'avais pas insisté pour te faire comprendre ou Kurtz voulait en venir en te parlant de "romantisme" par ci, "romantisme" par la, on n'en serait pas la."

Puis reprenant ses humeurs habituelles, ajouta: "Et si tu n'étais pas aussi bizarre, tu ne comprends vraiment rien dès qu'il s'agit de choses normales. La faute à ce pervers qui n'arrête pas de te mettre des idées dans la tête dès qu'il en a l'occasion. Il pourrait, au moins, t'expliquer de quoi il retourne, j'ai l'air fin moi maintenant."

Elle parti d'un grognement à l'encontre de celui qui, décidément et contrairement à son compagnon d'infortune ici présent, ne pensait décidément qu'à ça. Mais le jeune homme n'osa relever. Il en avait pris l'habitude à force mais cette fois, il pensait bien faire et faire ce plaisir à une certaine demoiselle en tentant ce qui semblait être tellement apprécié par les filles d'après son comparse.

—"Dis ? Tu ne risques pas d'avoir des problèmes au moins ?"

—"J'en assumerai entièrement la responsabilité." Fit-il courageusement.

—"Oui mais... l'idée de sortir juste pour contempler le clair de lune comme ça, en plein milieu de l'océan. C'était mon idée pourtant..."

—"Négatif! Je suis le pilote et responsable de ta sécurité. En aucun cas, il ne m'était permis de faire préparer cet appareil pour une simple sortie de loisir. Et qui plus est alors que rien n'est prévu pour accueillir plus d'un passager."

—"En effet."

Il avala difficilement sa salive. En effet, il risquait de prendre un drôle de savon si on le récupérait dans cette situation. De plus, il ne savait d'ailleurs pas vraiment pourquoi mais il commençait à avoir très chaud. Elle le remarqua également et jeta un œil discret à sa montre avant de se mettre à s'éventer de la main.

Sosuke recommença alors a pianoter quelques touches sur les consoles et tenter de "réveiller" Al en l'appelant plusieurs fois mais sans succès.

—"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

—"La température semble avoir monté depuis tout à l'heure. Je tente juste un accès au système de régulation."

—"Ah bon."

Cette fois aussi, il du abandonner. Aucune réaction de la part de la machine ni de l'ordinateur, il commençait vraiment à se sentir bête et impuissant et n'aimait vraiment pas passer ainsi pour un incompétent devant elle. Même s'il avait l'impression que cela arrivait souvent dans les domaines ne touchant ni à ce qui avait attrait au mercenariat ou aux affaires militaires.

Il n'osait même plus s'excuser et gardait le silence, au point que l'atmosphère se fit un peu pesante à la longue.

Kaname, de son côté, tentait de trouver un sujet de conversation et surtout de revenir sur le but de cette sortie mais toutes les idées qui lui venaient en tête semblaient irréalistes. Elle devait en faire le tri et choisir avec soin afin de n'en faire ni trop ni trop peu.

—"Tout ça pour qu'il tente ne fusse qu'un baiser." Se disait-elle. "Ou même moins que cela, un regard marquant de l'intérêt, un compliment. Je sais pas moi mais ce sera au moins quelque chose. Ce n'est tout de même pas à moi de me lancer, si ? Déjà, j'ai fait un grand pas et réclamant cette sortie en mer, je lui facilite la tâche mais j'ai l'impression que je suis encore loin de la cible."

Elle pensa subitement que cela prenait des allures de stratégie militaire et sourit pour elle-même. Devant la mine interrogative du jeune homme, elle lâcha l'une de ses attaques. La jugeant peut être un peu directe dans la forme mais puisque le sergent n'était pas de ceux qui comprennent ce genre de choses si on ne les lui met pas sous le nez, elle passa directement à l'offensive.

—"Hé bien." Fit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait aussi naturelle que possible. "J'ai bien fait de mettre mon maillot dessous mon chandail. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud d'un coup!"

Il était exact que la température semblait avoir grimpé plus que la normale. Alors que la nuit était tombée au dehors et qu'il n'était pas sensé faire plus de 18 à 20 degrés dans la cabine, l'on se serait cru en plein désert lorsque le soleil est à son zénith. En tout cas, ce fut pire encore pour le pauvre sergent lorsque son invitée, accompagnant le geste à la parole, ôta le dit chandail toujours assise sur lui. Pour lui mettre sous le nez, c'est exactement ce qu'elle fit. De plus, le combat était vraiment mené de front car le dit maillot était, en fait, le fameux bikini blanc qu'elle portait lors des vacances de l'été passé. Ne cachant que le nécessaire et fermé par des ficelles nouées dans le dos et la nuque. Son contenu dansa un instant devant les yeux de son hôte, tout à coup pétrifié devant ce spectacle, il préféra regarder droit devant et se concentra sur des tas d'autres choses pour ne plus y penser.

Kaname lui jeta un regard en coin afin d'estimer rapidement les dégâts. Mais il avait l'air encore plus stoïque que d'habitude. Seules quelques gouttes sur les tempes trahissaient un éventuel trouble. Et encore, ce n'était pas sur, cela pouvait être du à la chaleur.

Elle s'éventa avec son vêtement cette fois, dégageant un peu plus d'air que de la main et fit voleter ses cheveux qui se posaient jusque la sagement sur ses épaules, le parfum de son shampoing à la fraise menant la suite des opérations offensives envers sa pauvre victime qui ne pouvait faire autrement que d'en profiter. Intérieurement, elle se disait que son complice avait peut être un peu trop abusé sur la température, en effet. Si ses projets n'aboutissaient pas vite, ce serait de soif qu'ils mourraient certainement. Plutôt que d'ennui si le sergent ne se décidait pas un jour.

Pour Sosuke, tout cela sembla se dérouler au ralenti. Il avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas glisser son regard en des endroits indiscrets lorsqu'elle s'était mise "innocemment" à l'aise mais même sans y regarder de manière soutenue, il avait reconnu le haut de bikini blanc et fixait droit devant, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et maintenant, ce parfum qui l'assaille. Vite, il fallait penser à autre chose, aux réglages prévus sur l'armement de l'A.S. par exemple.

Elle le surveillait toujours du coin de l'œil et laissa s'écouler un long moment, espérant toujours une réaction, un compliment, une œillade. N'importe quoi mais quelque chose. Mais la manœuvre fut un échec. Mis a part qu'il s'était raidi un peu plus, rien de bien concluant. Décidément c'était désespérant. Devait-elle employer les grands moyens juste pour qu'il soit tenté ? Non, tout de même pas. Si seulement il pouvait comprendre, juste se rendre compte qu'une fille qui se permet ainsi de parler de sortie romantique, de s'asseoir sur ses genoux puis, ensuite se retrouver avec le haut du corps à demi nu attendait quelque chose... Un signe d'affection ou d'intérêt voire même... un tendre baiser. Elle soupira encore.  
Avec n'importe quel autre garçon, elle serait en train de devoir batailler et lui refuser d'aller trop loin à l'heure qu'il est. Avec lui, elle se demandait s'il allait réagir un jour.

—"Chidori ..."

—"Ah!" Pensa t-elle. Puis elle lui répondit "Oui ?"

Il avait l'air drôlement ennuyé, et faisait renaitre une once d'espoir en elle.

—"Permission de me mettre à l'aise également ?"

—"Heu oui, vas-y, te gènes pas."

—"Oula, s'il se met lui aussi à enlever sa chemise, c'est moi qui vais finir par réagir." Se disait-elle. "Mais non! Il faut tenir, c'est à lui et lui seul de répliquer. Je ne vais tout de même pas l'embrasser moi-même. De quoi aurais-je l'air ?"

Il déboutonna sa chemise. Contrairement à lui et comme elle le craignait, elle fut comme fascinée par son geste et ne put s'empêcher de le fixer son torse qu'il découvrait petit à petit. Puis, un peu embarrassée subitement, elle détourna les yeux et lui tourna le dos tout en s'installant provisoirement plus vers l'avant.

—"Je te laisse un peu plus d'espace pour ne pas te gêner." Inventa t-elle, se sentant rougir.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait torse nu, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé bien fait. Juste qu'elle feignait l'indifférence. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Pour ne pas avouer qu'un fou furieux des armes comme lui l'intéressait devant ses camarades ? Parce qu'il était loin du type de garçon classique avec lequel une jeune fille "bien" sort ? "Je suis une idiote" Se dit-elle. "Après tout, il est plein de qualités. Sérieux, attentionné et... franchement pas intéressé." Désespérait-elle encore une fois.

Positionnée ainsi, il avait une vue imprenable sur son dos et déglutit alors qu'il ôtait sa chemise. Un peu perturbé malgré ses efforts il accrocha une boucle du nœud retenant le maillot dans la nuque et tira dessus sans le vouloir alors qu'il bataillait avec son propre vêtement dans le peu d'espace qui leur était alloué.

Pour le coup, ce fut Kaname qui fut prise à son propre jeu lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que sa poitrine venait d'être dénudée et ce, sans crier gare.  
Elle resta un instant muette de stupeur, limite effrayée par ces évènements qui semblaient échapper à son contrôle et prendre un tournant bien trop rapide avant d'hurler, ce qui fit sursauter Sosuke.

Elle cacha la poitrine de ses mains et se tourna d'un bond vers lui, pas vraiment ravie.

—"Hé! Mais à quoi tu pensais ? Tu me prend pour qui ?"

Il blêmit!

—"Je t'assure! Loin de moi l'idée..."

—"Justement!" Coupa t-elle, lui criant toujours dessus. "C'est bien ça le problème! Tu es loin de te rendre compte. Et ce malgré tous les efforts mis en œuvre pour te mettre sur la voie. C'est pourtant pas compliqué non ?"

Elle s'emportait plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu finalement, pour un instant de maladresse mais continua sur sa lancée, se confondant entre ses réelles intentions et l'image habituelle qu'elle donnait d'elle-même. Ce qui devint des plus confus.

—"On est la, seuls, pratiquement collés l'un à l'autre. Et plus, c'est MOI qui ai insisté pour que l'on se retrouve dans cette position. Et toi tu ne comprends toujours pas! Tu ne réagis pas!"

—"Heu non. Que suis-je sensé comprendre ? Je t'assure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès et maintenant tu me reproches de ne rien faire." Il gardait toujours son calme apparent alors qu'intérieurement, c'était la panique. Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais et, le pire, il ne saurait sans doute jamais pourquoi.

Elle rajusta le haut de son maillot et reprit place en travers de ses genoux, boudeuse.

—"Cela fait plus d'une heure que nous sommes coincés la et rien ne t'es encore venu à l'esprit ?"

—"Une heure ! Tant que cela Chidori ? Tu es sure ?" Il parut nettement surpris que tant de temps se soit écoulé sans évolution de la situation. Ce qu'elle même estimait également pour en pensant à une autre sorte de situation.

Il l'attira subitement contre lui, ce qui rendit muette la jeune fille et lui coupa net toute envie de dispute. Mais ce n'était que pour avoir accès à la console d'envoi de message d'alerte. Elle le comprit rapidement et s'interposa afin qu'il ne remarque pas que tout avait été coupé, s'éloignant subitement de contre son torse. Mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'effectuer ses vérification tôt ou tard, elle commençait à bien le connaitre, il était méticuleux.

Il lui fallait donc agir vite et bien. Deux adjectifs pas forcément toujours compatibles. Elle ouvrit la bouche, cherchant encore de quoi retenir son geste lorsqu'elle le fit froncer les sourcils.

—"Non! Attend, je..."

Il lui trouva un air étrange, avec une lueur d'angoisse. Ses yeux exprimant clairement qu'elle avait quelque chose de très important à lui dire mais que quelque chose l'en empêchait et la rendait muette.

—"Chidori..." Lui dit-il d'une voix plus qu'apaisante.

Le cœur de la jeune fille se mit à battre furieusement, plus encore lorsqu'il l'attira vers lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, s'approchant de plus en plus. Elle devint écarlate, au bord de la panique. Mais, après tout, c'est elle qui l'avait mit dans ce genre de situation. Si maintenant il arrivait quelque chose, elle l'avait bien cherché après tout non ? Elle se préparait donc, avec anxiété, à l'assaut final, but de toutes ces manœuvres.  
Elle ferma les yeux, entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres en vue d'y recevoir les siennes. "Enfin, il va oser! Il va..." Mais Sosuke dévia vers son oreille droite et murmura, d'un ton solennel:

—"On te fait des menaces et tu ne peux pas m'en parler ouvertement, c'est cela ? C'est la raison de cette sortie en mer, loin de toute forme de communication."

Si elle n'avait pas été calée entre lui et appareillage, elle en serait tombée par terre. Mais quel abruti! Il n'y avait vraiment que cela qui comptait dans sa vie ?

Mais elle soupira.

—"Mais non! Je t'assure que non."

—"Tu peux tout me dire."

—"Non non! Promis! C'est juste que..."

Elle baissa la tête tout en se demandant comment aborder le sujet. Apparemment, il en avait toujours été ainsi, si elle ne lui disait pas les choses clairement, cela ne lui viendrait pas l'esprit par lui-même. Sauf s'il s'agissait d'une mission de surveillance ou de la sécurisation d'une zone à risque.

—"Sosuke, d'après toi, pourquoi un homme et une femme font des choses "romantiques" ?"

Il réfléchit un instant, rassemblant le peu d'informations qu'il avait glanées sur le sujet.

—"Il s'agit d'attentions visant à plaire à une personne ou même de partager un moment dans une ambiance particulièrement plaisante, qu'elle soit naturelle ou organisée. Cela incite ceux qui y participent à se sentir bien en compagnie de celui ou de celle qui les accompagne."

—"Et que peut-il arriver dans ces moments là d'après toi ?"

—"Cela dépend. Je me souviens que la dernière fois ou nous avons fait ce genre de sortie, nous..."

Elle le coupa.

—"Nous avons déjà eu un rendez-vous romantique ?"

—"Oui bien sûr." Répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde. "Et souvent."

Elle le regardait avec des yeux ronds, intriguée par sa réponse. Mais il continua.

—"Lorsque nous sommes allés à la pêche, c'est un bon exemple je crois. Mais bien plus régulièrement que cela, lorsque tu m'invites à diner lors de nos révisions chez toi, te raccompagner jusqu'à ta porte après les cours, manger une glace au centre-ville ou bien même..."

Il était prêt à déballer tous ces petits moments qu'elle voyait, elle, si anodins comme étant des expériences agréables et romantiques pour lui.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, il la fixa, attendant une confirmation ou une infirmation de son exposé mais tout ce qu'elle fini par ajouter c'est "C'est bon, je voudrais rentrer maintenant."

Tel une formule miracle, l'A.I. de l'appareil se réenclencha et la voix de Al ainsi que les consoles revirent à la vie. Sosuke préféra alors écourter leur projet, de peur de risquer une autre panne et donna ses ordres pour qu'ils rentrent le plus silencieusement possible à la base.

Durant tout le retour, Kagome resta muette, ce qui inquiéta un peu le sergent. Il se disait que, finalement, c'était bien compliqué de comprendre les femmes et ce serait la sa plus difficile mission. Il se concentra là-dessus durant le trajet retour.

Enclenchant le système permettant à l'engin de se mouvoir tout en étant invisible, ils regagnèrent leur place dans l'entrepôt. Par chance, le gardien ronflait bruyamment, un gobelet de café dans le fond duquel flottait un reste suspect de somnifère, était tombé sur le sol à ses côtés.

Sosuke s'attendait à être pris en flagrant délit et mis aux arrêts mais le hangar restait silencieux. Miraculeusement, personne ne s'était rendu compte de leur sortie nocturne non programmée.

Avant qu'il n'ait l'idée saugrenue de se dénoncer lui-même, Kagome cru bon de finalement lui préciser.

—"Ce sera notre petit secret. Inutile de le crier sur tous les toits."

—"Je suppose que tu as raison."

—"Bien Sergent, alors rompez, vous pouvez rejoindre vos quartiers." Dit-elle se voulant être drôle mais sa voix était plutôt teintée de mélancolie, encore sous le coup de ce qu'il lui avait avoué.

—"Tu es sure que tout va bien ?"

—"Oui oui... enfin... juste ceci..."

—"Oui quoi d..." Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle lui fit don d'un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres, un peu empressé mais sincère.

Un peu sous le choc, il se reprit et la salua du signe militaire et obéit à son ordre. Il pouvait effectivement prendre congé le cœur léger car il avait pu la ramener saine et sauve et, surtout, elle ne semblait plus fâchée. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment éloigné, Kagome se tourna alors vers l'A.S., immense et courbé vers elle, son genou à terre et la tête baissée.

—"Merci pour ton aide, Al."

Ce à quoi la voix électronique répondit, tout comme le faisait souvent son pilote attitré: "Pas de problèmes, mademoiselle Chidori." 


End file.
